guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chahbek Village (mission)
I don't think there are separate reward levels for this mission. The first time I did it, I took over 8 minutes and got the standard reward. The second time, I cut that down to 4:57 and still got the standard reward. It doesn't seem possible to shave off that much more time in order to have higher level rewards, especially two such levels. --Alsatia 15:58, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I got it down to a little above 2:30 by bringing another human player and still only got standard. I doubt you can do it that fast at level 2, so there's probably only standard available. --Fyren 16:16, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Just in case it'd need some thinking outside the box, I killed all people there (or so I believe), including the men on both boats, before catapulting them. It took me about 4:50 all in all and still only got the Standard reward too. The only other thing I can think of is having to wipe out all, but under a fast time, perhaps by exploiting the new henchman order interface. -- Jugalator [AB] 16:29, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Tried it solo with Koss only in 3:31. Standard Reward only.. Poke 17:05, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Done it in 2:23 with only Koss and henchmen. Still only Standard Reward. -- 17:34, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Bah, I've only managed 2:26 now without another human. Though I did it at level 2. --Fyren 17:37, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Using 3 heroes, at level 9, I did it in 01:54... And didn't even get Expert's level. The page says under 02:00 should be enough, did anyone really check that? 82.247.157.187 20:53, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Perhaps the reward levels haven't been implemented yet? Just a thought. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:25, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::That's what I thought, but I asked because, well, someone added a completion times table... 82.247.157.187 21:44, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::BTW, the second mission has a bonus ala prophecies, no time based reward. :::::::I'd say more like bonus à la Eternal Grove/Gyala Hatchery. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:19, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::: I'd say there was no bonus. my brother was bugging me that i didnt get masters so i came back at lvl 13 and with 3 lvl 12 heros. i got somewhere between 1:25 and 1:45. i dont think there was a bonus then ::::::::That has already been noted on this article. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 22:41, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I'm not sure how to edit the page to reflect this, but apparently the reward level you get on a mission seems to depend on the number of recruits are still alive. Exor674 02:02, 27 October 2006 (CDT) I think I can confirm that the reward relies on the survival of the 3 Sunspear Recruits. I just achieved the Masters Reward on my first run through this mission, and a pop up stated "3 of 3 Sunspear Recruits Survived." I did not see a timer on the reward page, so I don't believe time is a factor in this mission, just the survival of the recruits. Presumably, if two survive, you get the Expert's reward, and if only one or none survive, you get the Standard reward. HanokOdbrook 07:32, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Notes I think there should be a note on this entry for Prophecies players on how to initiate this mission. (Talk to Historian Laharo) It would help eliminate some confusion.66.207.82.45 22:23, 7 February 2007 (CST) Added the "notes" section, also added this comment into it. Archmaster936 19:50 8, February 2007 Random Question What would happen if you got onto one of the corsair ships via killing a corsair prior to catapulting, and then using necrotic traversal, etc. (after coming back to this mission)? Or would this not be possible?--marcopolo47 21:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Answering my own question here... Yes you CAN get onto the boat, and when you get someone to blow it up, you DON'T TAKE ANY DAMAGE, OR EVEN MOVE WITH THE BOAT! so if u walk towards the end that went up, you can get below the boat, or walk in midair if u go onto the end that sank... interesting find--marcopolo47 22:09, 15 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm. Can you squeeze out an extra .01% exploration with this maybe? =P ::: Here is a pic in case anyone had any doubts. --- HyruleMaster 15:42, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :One of your recruits are dieing there, no masters 4 u :P -- Alperu i 14:14, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::LOL! Suicidal Tendencie 22:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Monsters When I went into Chahbek Village to get some pictures, there were no such monsters in there as "Corsair Healer Recruit" , "Corsair Bucaneer Recruit" and so on, merely "Corsair Healer" and Corsair Bucaneer. As such, I think the Corsair something here RECRUIT monster pages are redundant, because it seems as if they don't exist anymore. Anyone else confirm? Swordfish56 00:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Ali: no they dont i think they were changed in an unknown update. they should be deleted really. Hard Mode *Sunspear Recruits and Kormir are lvl 20; Corsair Mages: lvl 22 w/ immolate; Corsair Buccaneers: lvl 22 w/ You're All Alone; Corsair Healers: lvl 22 w/ Reversal of Damage; Corsair Spotters: lvl 22 w/ Burning Arrow; Midshipman Bennis: lvl 26 w/ Harrier's Toss. Can anyone confirm these as the only skills they use? Rhia Aryx 17:48, 12 August 2007 (CDT) *Here's a Hard Mode question... anyone have tips for doing this mission in Hard Mode? 1 away from Guardian, I'm begging you. Btw, on a Warrior, so need one in the team. Thanks Suicidal Tendencie 22:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Warrior, and in HM still need Koss, still X/4, this mission is pure evil. Suicidal Tendencie 22:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::How is this difficult? I did it with my survivor :/. Just bring a MM, a healer, Koss and you and you should complete it easily. Cress Arvein 22:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Srsly. This was the first thing I ever did in HM - I was totally unprepared, and I still cakewalked it. Just don't Leeroy the groups in the northwest. —Dr Ishmael 23:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) How to Fail The article hints at the fact that it might be possible to have some of the Sunspears die before completion of the mission. I want to get thru the mission but with no bonus. Any ideas on how it can be done? Tilda 23:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I'd say just set your heroes to passive and don't do anything... but... even that might not work :/ It's funny when it's actually hard to FAIL a bonus, lol --Macros 23:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hard mode. ::More seriously, someone could make some event of who can get standard reward in easy mode the fastest. Quizzical 05:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Just have the minion master sac to death near the recruits. Easy street. 05:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC)